When the Red Sun Rises
by LilMissErotic
Summary: Snape catches Hermione alone in the dark.


WHEN THE RED SUN RISES

Everyday he watched her, and everyday his desire for her grew stronger. He watched her as she ate in the dining hall, as she worked tirelessly over her potions in class, he even as she studied in the library. She never saw him watching, never saw him staring with such intense lust. He did not love her, he never would. He_ lusted _for her. Lust so strong he had taken to practacally stalking her between classes. But no, she never knew, never even suspected. So young and so naive. He could never get her alone, always surounded by her dim-witted friends, Potter and Weasley. But he would get her. He had his ways.

Hermione walked down the gloomy corridor of the castle toward her most favorite and cherished place, the library. There she would be able to study in peace without Harry and Ron bugging her for answers to there homework assignments. She was so busy thinking about getting to the library that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming from behind her.

"Miss Granger!" came the intimidating voice the the potions master. She whipped around in surprise so fast that she fell.

"Oh!...Professor!.." She stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"Shut up, know-it-all! I haven't got time to listen to you blubbering! What are you doing out after hours?" He demanded, looking down at her with disgust. She quickly stood up and straightened herself out.

"Well Sir... you see..."

"Out with it already!"

"I was going to the library, Sir." She said, looking at her feet ashamed at having being caught breaking school rules.

"Lets go to my office and discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" She said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Yes, punishment for breaking rules!"

Snape grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her down to the dungeons.

At last, he had her. Alone and defenseless. After all these years of waiting he finally caught her alone and without her stupid friends. He stared at her sitting in the chair in front of his desk. She was shivering and looking down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"Now, Miss Granger, we will start your punishment for breaking school rules and for being out after hours." He said, taking out his wand and vanishing everthing on his desk making it bare. "On the desk! NOW!"

"But..why? What are you going to do?"She asked .

"Do not question me! Just do as I say!" Snape grabbed her and lifted her on to the desk. He cast a spell making her unable to get up. He vanished her robes and saw, to his delight, that all she was wearing was a skimpy little skirt and a plain white button down shirt. He lifted up her skirt and dicovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was crying now, as he started to undo her buttons on her shirt to reveal her lacy black bra. Snape then unhooked her bra and he moaned in delight at the sight of her perfect breasts. Hermione tried to move, tried to get up and run, but the spell was keeping her in place. Tears of shame ran down her face as he started to suck and bite her nipples and as he slid his fingers over her clit. Slowly he slid a finger into her cunt and then a second finger. It hurt her at first, but soon she started to feel the pleasure and it made her sick to feel this way. The pleasure radiated through her body in waves. She closed her eyes and concetrated on how wonderful Snape's fingers felt inside her. Suddenly, he stopped. She moaned in annoyance at this abrupt stop. He smiled at her frustration knowing that she was enjoying it, but didn't want to admit it. Snape positioned himself between her thighs and entered her slowly. She moaned in pain as her innocence was taken away. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes and trail down her cheeks. As his thrusts became faster and harder the pain started to ebb away. The spell holding her down was starting to wear off and she was able to move her arms again. She slapped and scratched his chest but, in her efforts to get him away from her were only making him excited and angry. He was getting closer to his climax.

_I have you now Miss Granger. You're not escaping me. This will forever haunt you._ Snape thought to himself. He looked out a nearby window and saw the approaching dawn. He saw the sun, red and bright, making it's way over the horizon. He looked down at his prey and thrust in one final time. Relief washed over him, He could hear her crying, faint and distant as he spilled his seed into her. The spell was still working enough to where seh couldn't get up, so she lay there on the Snape's desk sobbing uncontrollably with Snape leaning on top of her. In the early morning sky the blood red sun had fully risen.


End file.
